Julius Caesar, Act 6
by EatingChocolate
Summary: What happens after Act 5 is finished. The unanswered questions are answered here. not in Shakespearian language, or iambic pentameter. This was an English assignment


**ACT VI**

**Scene 1. **_The field of battle._

_Enter _Antony, Octavius, _their and the enemies_ Army, _and the _Dead.

**Antony.**

Our armies are now unified, we shall march back to Rome, and declare ourselves victorious over the traitors. Rome is now free from turncoats blood, and if any have escaped, the gods should exercise their wrath on them.

**Octavius.**

Tis true, Antonius. The gods are just, and so should we be. What shall be done about the lifeless carcass of the treacherous Cassius?

**Antony.**

He deserves nothing more than lay an eternity among the mud and filth, and rot like he deserves. Just like mighty Caesar he shall be disgraced, except that Caesar was a good man, and Cassius was a snake.

**Octavius.**

Truth, all thou spoke of. But what of his noble servant, Titinius, who died on the same dagger as Cassius has?

**Antony.**

If he was loyal to him in life, he should be loyal to him in death. So let him rot along his master.

_Enter the _Messenger.

**Messenger.**

Sires, the body of the noble Brutus has been prepared for burial. What do you wish to be done now?

**Antony.**

Ah, Brutus, the only man who deserves a proper burial of all the traitors. For he thought that mighty Caesar should die for noble cause, while all the others envied him. We shall-

**Octavius.**

Should not I, the new Caesar, be the one to decide the fates of those who died or should die?

**Antony.**

Forgive me, oh my lord, I have been ignorant.

**Octavius.**

Do not repeat the same mistake again, for I shall be inclined to think that you prefer your own desires over mine.

**Antony.**

Forgive me, Caesar.

**Messenger.**

What should be done?

**Octavius.**

We shall march back to Rome, just as the day breaks. Antony and I, shall ride together in the front of the procession. Brutus shall follow behind us, and the armies after Brutus. Who shall lead the captives.

**Messenger.**

At the day break.

_Exit_Messenger.

**Antony.**

I thank thee, for the honor of letting me ride by you, oh honorable Caesar.

**Octavius.**

Well, thou has helped me win this war. You are worthy of riding by me, the Caesar, are you not?

**Antony.**

You flatter me. But what of Lepidus?

**Octavius.**

As you have said before, Lepidus is a man meant to be sent on errands, not to rule. Have you not said your self he is not worthy to be by our side?

**Antony.**

I have, great Caesar.

**Octavius.**

Then think of him no more. Now we shall rest, we march to Rome tomorrow. Have a good night sleep, for next day will be long and adventurous.

_Exit_Octavius.

**Antony.**

Oh great gods of Rome. I fear that Caesar Octavius, has stirred my blood inside my veins. This war is not yet over, not until only one still stands supreme. The throne is not made for two great men, one of them must fall from dagger of another. It will be a great match, Antony shall not be the one to fall.

_Exit _Antony.

**Scene 2.** _On the way to Rome._

_Enter _Antony, Octavius, _and _Messenger.

**Antony.**

I already see the gates of Rome. I can hear the cheers of the crowds, as we ride

though the streets and to the capitol. Will you make the address?

**Octavius.**

I am the Caesar, I owe them that much. But you shall make the funeral address in Brutus's honor.

**Antony.**

It is done.

_Cries and cheers of the crowd, as they enter Rome_.

**First Plebeian.**

It is brave Antony, and bold Octavius!

**Second Plebeian.**

They are victorious, look at all the captives!

**Third Plebeian.**

And look they carry body of the conspirator Brutus!

_Crowd murmurs, procession stops_

**Antony.**

Patience friends!

**Second Plebeian.**

Silence, ho! Antony speaks!

**Octavius.**

Friends, Romans, country men. Patience, all will be explained in time.

**Third Plebeian.**

We want answers!

**Second Plebeian.**

Yes, speak now. Why have you not left Brutus out there to rot?

_crowd shoots_

**Antony.**

You gentle Romans-

**First Plebeian.**

Peace, ho! Let us hear him!

**Antony.**

Let us move to a more favorable location, where more people can come forth and hear us speak.

**Second Plebeian.**

Yes let us follow, as they march forth!

_crowd murmurs agreement, they move_

**Antony.**

What are those noises from behind us, as if someone gotten hurt.

_Enter soldier._

**Soldier.**

Halt the procession sires. Some mad woman has run in front of the horsemen and gotten hurt badly. Some say she is the wife of Caesar.

**Octavius.**

I have no wife.

**Antony.**

He means the one before you. Calphurnia, was his wife.

**Calphurnia.**

Caesar! They have killed my Caesar!

**Octavius.**

She's crazed, and she is dying. She must be in a lot of pain.

**Calphurnia.**

Physical pain is nothing, compared to the pain of thought that Caesar is now dead.

**Antony.**

Your pain will soon be over, you shall be next to Caesar in the after life.

**Calphurnia.**

Antony, I recognize your voice. Kneel next to me, let me see your face. Tell me Antony, how did Caesar die? I have heard rumors, but I hope they are false as rumors should be.

**Antony.**

If you have heard that he has been stabbed by traitors, and that Brutus was one of them, it is a lie.

**Calphurnia.**

Now, Antony, tell me the truth. For it can't hurt as much as I hurt now.

**Antony.**

Then it is the truth. Why do you smile so?

**Calphurnia.**

My end is here, and I shall see my beloved on the other side. Promise me that all traitors will be punished.

**Antony.**

It has been done.

**Calphurnia.**

Then Calphurnia, go to your beloved.

_Dies._

**Antony.**

The lovers have been reunited. Watch gentle Romans, as the loyal wife is now dead.

**First Plebian.**

What of Brutus?

**Antony.**

It is true, Brutus has done wrong by betraying his friend, and killing the Noblest Roman of us all. But dear friends in doing so, Brutus unlike the others did not strike Caesar out of envy. He was confused, and the conspirators took advantage of his noble heart, telling him he will be doing so for the common good.

**Second Plebeian.**

Its true, Brutus has been a Noble Roman. He would not do such a foul deed if there was no good reasoning behind it.

**First Plebeian.**

The traitors have brainwashed him, or they held his family captive!

**Third Plebeian.**

It is good that all of them are now dead.

**Fourth Plebeian.**

Let us take the body of the noble wife and put her along side her beloved.

**First Plebeian.**

And Brutus too. We shall give them proper funerals!

_Exit crowd._

**Octavius.**

Now that you have so successfully dismissed the crowd, let us move forth to the capitol.

_Exit _Antony, Octavius_and the _Army.

**Scene 3. **_The Capitol._

**Antony.**

What shall be done now, Caesar?

**Octavius.**

I shall take the place of Caesar, I am his rightful heir. And you shall be my right hand man. If you wish you shall be made a senator.

**Antony.**

I do not have half the mind to govern this country, and look over its laws. But I do have the mind to protect it.

**Octavius.**

Indeed.

**Antony.**

If you are offered the crown, will you take it?

**Octavius.**

I shall say no three times, but then pretend to hesitate, make a speech of how honored I am if they truly wish me to be their ruler. Move them to tears, and then I will have no more reason not to accept it. Will you offer it to me?

**Antony.**

Don't flatter yourself, you know I would rather put the crown forcefully on my own head than see it put on yours.

**Octavius.**

What? Oh, you plotting snake. Have you been planning just like Noble Brutus to hit me with your spear into my heart?

**Antony.**

Don't fool yourself, you knew this moment shall arrive.

**Octavius.**

Indeed, I knew. I have just thought you would rethink your decision before it is to late and I strike you down.

**Antony.**

Strike me down? That is where you are mistaken! Draw your sword, coward!

_They fight, noise comes from outside, Antony falls wounded_

**Octavius.**

You fall now, Antonius. With the last swing of my sword you shall be dead! But what are those cries? The crowd is coming here!

_Antony flees._

_Enter _Crowd.

**First Plebeian.**

Where is brave Antony, oh Caesar? Why art thou alone?

**Octavius.**

It seems brave Antony, was not in favor of new Caesar. But like a Noble man he has stepped down for me, and has now flew before the man in him awakes.

**Second Plebeian.**

Brave Antony ran? We were going to offer him the crown.

**First Plebeian.**

But he was honorable to let Octavius take his place.

**Octavius.**

It is needless of you to ask, I shall be your Caesar.

**Crowd.**

Will you take the crown?

**Octavius.**

I accept the crown.


End file.
